The Half Blood Princess
by ArdentheVampire
Summary: The Chronicles of Aura Prince, year one. Aura's coming to Hogwarts and meeting her brother for the first time; but who else will she meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat

**Oh look, just what I needed! ANOTHER story! Bwahahahha Im so stupid. But I've already written three chapters... and I love it XD I'm going to attempt to upload a chapter a day. Buuuuut I probably won't. So at least one a week, m'kay?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these books, I'd be dead from shock. And my heaven would consist of me being a witch at hogwarts :3**

* * *

><p>"Everyone starts at the beginning...Just be yerself. I know it's hard...But yeh'll have a great time." - <em>Hagrid<em>

* * *

><p>The hall was filled with chatter. First year after first year had been sorted into one of the respective houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. They had already sorted A-O, and were moving onto the P's. Next in line was a rather short boy, with mussed brown hair and baby-fat. He looked frightened as Professor McGonagall called his name.<p>

"Praley, Sebum."

I bet you thought he was important to this particular story, didn't you? No, the true story begins with the young girl behind Sebum; Aura Prince.

With wavy black hair that framed her delicate features, she looked like a princess. She had large, innocent amber eyes; an odd color. But most of all was the fact that she didn't look nervous at all.

She was humming to herself, a melody no-one knew but her, while she wrung her hands in front of her, fiddling with the lace on the blouse she wore beneath her school robes, proving that she couldn't stay still for a second.

"Prince, Aura." There was a speculating sound from the Slytherin table, being as Prince was a well-known pureblood family. Though, Aura was but a half-blood, even if she was raised by purebloods.

The young eleven-year-old girl didn't notice the attention, and if she did she ignored it. She walked in a way that made it look like she was gliding, graceful as she was, and plopped down on the chair, the ragged hat placed upon her head.

_Hello Mr. Hat._ She thought merrily. Aura, not quite sure if hats could in fact be amused, but when the Sorting Hat replied it sounded so.

Hello Miss Prince, excited, are we? Though not nervous. Curious. But where oh where to put you?

_Whatever you think is best. _She thought back, sounding as happy as ever.

Really? No preference?

_Nope_.

Hufflepuff? Gryffindor?

_Whichever._

Oh. Well... your very loyal... but very wise... yet cunning... and also brave beyond comparison.

_Mr. Hat, I have an easy fix._

Oh, do you?

Over three minutes had past, the longest someone had taken to be sorted in over a decade, but the girl shan't look nervous. No, the mysterious Prince just swung her legs back and forth, not a care in the world.

_Pick a number, 1, 2, 3, or 4._

Erm... 3.

_Gryffindor it is then!_

All right... "GRYFFIN...dor..."

Some people laughed at the questioning tone the Hat used, never having heard it before, but the others looked shocked beyond comparison.

Who was this girl?

Aura daintily stood up, handing the hat back to her Professor, who, currently, looked as if she had just seen the young girl before her do a rather difficult Irish jig. It took a moment for McGonagall to regain her composure, but the next name was called out, and Aura Prince took a seat at her house table. She didn't sit next to any others, but at the very end of the table, watching the hat, a grin still stuck on her face. Not as if she were particularly happy about something, just as if that was her normal look.

Down the table two boys shared a look. These two boys you probably know already, and go by the names of James Potter and Sirius Black. They are important later, but lets get back to now, shall we?

Exactly five names later was the next important person called.

"Snape, Severus." He rather skinny boy with chin-length black hair that had a slight wave to it. His eyes seemed to be coal black, but upon closer look, were actually a deep, dark brown.

At first glance, the young boy wasn't exactly handsome, because his rather large nose was the first thing that people noticed. But if you paid closer attention, he had high cheek-bones, a very slim build, and almond shaped eyes. His features in themselves were interesting, and together made the young boy handsome.

He didn't slouch as he walked to the stool, but his jaw was taut and you could tell he wasn't happy, his eyes darting over to a red-head that sat at the Gryffindor table, her eyes looking down. She was obviously upset, and periodically shot dagger at James and Sirius. This girl was Lily Evans.

Severus, with a sigh, sat down. He didn't know if he wanted to be in Slytherin if he couldn't be with Lily.

Hello Mr. Snape.

Severus listened but didn't say, nor think anything back.

Where oh where to put the other Prince. Or, half-prince.

_Other?_ Severus thought sharply.

Oh yes, your sister. Didn't you know?

_Your lying._

I don't lie. You have the wit of a Ravenclaw, but the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin. Yet I sense bravery. Oh well, better be... "SLYTHERIN!"

With narrowed eyes, Severus made his way toward his new table, ignoring the congratulations he received, instead thinking about what the Hat had said.

Sister? He didn't have a sister. He was an only child. The hat must ask questions like that to see how people think... yes that's probably it.

Each of our characters brought there attention to the front, when there merry old Headmaster rose to his feet.

"Welcome students, new and old, to another exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now, I know you must be hungry, so, as they say, dig in!" Albus Dumbledore cried, clapping his hands together once and beaming.

There were gasps from various first years as food appeared on there plate in front of them, most of them being muggleborns and not yet used to magic. Everyone began to joke and talk and eat, besides a few people.

Aura, for instance, just sat at the end of the table, no one attempting to speak to her though she was very pretty. Aura didn't mind, and put various fruits and vegetables on her place, along with a piece of roast. It was very organized.

Severus didn't seem to care what he was eating, but there was a hint of childish delight at all of the food in front of him.

Little time seemed to have passed before the last of the desserts disappeared from the tables and sleepy eyes of children glanced back tot here Headmaster, who had stood once again.

"And now that our bellies have been filled, it is once again time for announcements. As always, the Forbidden Forest is just that; forbidden." His eyes twinkled as he said this. "Also, we have planted a rare breed of plant this year for the special studies of Professor Sprout, the Whomping Willow. Seeing as this plant is very violent, I would stay away from it unless you wish to die a rather painful and slow death."

There was a collective silence and various raised eyebrows, for the students who weren't new this year knew Dumbledore didn't lie.

"As always, Quidditch trails will be held the second week of term, and second years and above will be able to try out. If you are interested, see Madame Hooch.

I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that magic is not allowed outside of the classrooms."

There were a few amused looks now, seeing as no one seemed to follow this rule.

"And now, before you go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The smiles on the Professor's faces seemed rather forced now, but the students sung willingly enough. Or rather, most of them.

With a flick of the wizards wand, ribbons flew out and formed into words over the tables.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff

For now there bare and full of air

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot

Just do your best

We'll do the rest

And learn until our brains all rot!"

No-one noticed the melodic voice of Aura, for she was drowned out by other voices, but she didn't care. She loved singing and that was enough.

Severus, on the other hand, didn't bother pretending. He did not, would not, and wouldn't ever sing. Or dance. Ever.

"Ah music, one of the best types of magic. Well, that is all, so goodnight!" There was a collective squeak and groan and chairs being pushed back, and the rumble of chatter as the students began to converse. Aura hung at the back of the line of Gryffindor first years, the red-headed girl in front of her. A prefect by the name of Russel Hawthorn led the first years up various staircases.

Aura kept track, still gliding along and seemingly uninterested, but in the end she counted the 21 staircases they had to take to read the picture of the Fat Lady; the entrance to the common room.

The room itself was extravagant, filled with scarlet's and golds. A fire was roaring in the fire-place and the room resembled more of a den. Most people stopped and milled around before going up to there dormitories, but as soon as Aura was told where to go, she climbed up the steps and chose the four-poster bed that had her trunk at it's end, it also happened to be the closest to the window. Noticing there were two other beds, each with deep red, velvet curtains that had a gold trim, she assumed they were for her roommates. She was followed by the red-headed girl, and another black-haired girl who was rather short.

Sitting down on her bed, the young girl found her trunk and opened it, hanging a dream catcher and placing a picture on the wall with a sticking charm she already knew, though it wasn't very strong and easily undone.

The red and black haired girl sat down and pulled pajamas on, but the atmosphere was awkward, so the red-headed girl did the most obvious thing; "You know how to do magic already?"

Aura smiled softly and turned around, sitting on her knees. "I was reading a charms text on the train, and practiced. It's easy. I could teach it to you."

The ginger beamed. "Thank you! I'm Lily by the way." The girl, Lily, added after an afterthought.

"I'm Aura." Lily turned to the other girl in there dorm, and offered her another smile.

"Whats your name?"

"I'm Alice Dollie." Alice chirped. The girl's giggled and Alice was overcome by a yawn.

"Well, goodnight." Lily chimed in.

"'Night." Alice murmured sleepily.

"Good Night." Aura whispered, shutting her eyes and curling up on her bed, thoughts of tomorrow swimming through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Show me some love and REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Family Relations

**Yeah I said I wouldn't post this until tomorrow, but screw it. I want to focus on chapter three :3 HINT: Remus! Well thats more like a giveaway, actually. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a whole story in third person. I'm a first person writer generally. Buuuuut I would give too much away about Aura from first person.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS AWESOME SERIES. If I did, Snape would be with Lily, and Harry would be gay. Simple.**

* * *

><p>"There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words." - J.K. Rowling<p>

* * *

><p>Aura woke first the next morning. It was about 5:30am, but that didn't hinder the odd girl; she just made her bed, grabbed her school clothes, and made her way to the bathroom.<p>

She stopped then, looking in the mirror, her expression unreadable. Her hair was messy on one side from sleeping, and she was rather pale. Her nightgown was wrinkled and she had slight bags under her eyes.

Her lips were pale and slightly chapped, and Aura sighed, shedding her pajamas and stepping into the warm shower.

She was in there for around seven minutes, and when she got out her skin had it's color back, her hair was straight and so black it was almost purple; she was much more awake.

Aura stood on the towel she had layed out and grabbed her wand, twirling it once.

"Sicca ieiunium." She whispered, bringing her wand over herself like it was a sensor. She found her hair and skin dry, and smiled proudly to herself. "I love that spell."

Slipping on a white button-down shirt and a knee-high grey skirt, she grabbed her Gryffindor tie and smiled sadly. "Oh well. At least I can still see him..." She murmmered to herself, before resuming dressing.

In the end, she had brushed her thick waves into a high pony-tail, and even then it still reached the middle of her back.

Aura was wearing her tie and robes, along with knee-high socks and black Mary Janes. She used muggle chaptstick for her lips, and didn't do anything for the bags under her eyes. Happy with the results, she walked back out, pulling her sleeve back to check the time.

It was only 5:49am.

Aura sighed, but grabbed her transfiguration book and walked down to the common room, lounging in a chair and reading until seven.

Severus was also up early that morning. Having taken a shower last night, he only had to brush his teeth and hair, and get dressed to be done. He was wearing black trouser and, black tennis-shoes, a green and silver tie, a button up white shirt with french cuffs, and his robes.

Ignoring Nott, Avery, and Crabbe, he walked down the stairs, bag flung over his shoulder. There were few people in the cold Slytherin common room, and they paid no attention to the young first year as he pushed open the door and found himself in the chilly dungeon.

Walking up various flights of steps, he found himself in the Great Hall, breakfeast already being served. Severus sat on the end of the table, away from the others already there, and loaded his plate with bacon, eggs, and toast.

He had barely taken a bite out of the chewy bacon before the Gryffindor head, Professor McGonagall, approached the table.

"Mr. Snape, see me in my office after you've eaten." The animangus told him in her strict voice, before turning away. Severus raised an eyebrow.

Why would the Gryffindor head need to see him?

He watched the Professor make her way over to her own table and say something to a daity, black-haired girl at the end of the table. The girl nodded once and returned to her food.

Without meaning to, his eyes flicked over the Gryffindor's already there, hoping to see Lily. When he did find her, it was sitting beside the girl from earlier. They were talking about something – whatever girls talked about – and the girl was smiling. Lily was beaming, she was very happy and that was good.

Once everyone had arrived at each table, the heads for each house passed out Schedules, and Severus glanced down at his.

**SEVERUS TRISTUS SNAPE**

**FIRST YEAR, SLYTHERIN**

**Period 1** – Transfiguration; Ravenclaw/Slytherin

**Period 2** – Potions; Gryffindor/Slytherin

**Period 3 **– Herbology; Gryffindor/Slytherin.

**LUNCH**

**Period 4 **– Charms; Hufflepuff/Slytherin

**Period 5 **– History of Magic; Ravenclaw/Slytherin

**Wednesday**

**12:00am** – Astronomy; Slytherin

Severus couldn't help but smile – just a little bit. He had two classes with the Gryffindors, so he probably had at least one class with Lily.

He made to get up, and, remembering he had to go to McGonogall's office, started walking that way.

What was he needed for?

Aura sat in a plush, maroon chair in the transfiguration teacher's office. It was smooth and the fabric reminded her of the velevet curtains on the beds. Professor McGonagall sat across from her, and she looked worried. There was a slight tightening of her eyes, but Aura didn't comment.

Sometimes people didn't want to talk about there feelings.

The was an abrupt knock on the door, and Aura guessed it was Severus.

"Ccome in." McGonagall called. The door opened and a tall, gangly boy walked in, looking at her when a look of recognition flashed through his eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, take a seat." The old woman gestured towards the chair beside her's, and Severus sat down, confused. The both turned towards to deupty headmistress, with rapt attention.

"You may be wondering why I've called you here today." She began. "I am here to inform you about something Mrs. Eileen Snape asked Headmaster Dumbledore to do."

Severus flinched, but tried to hide it when he heard his mother's name.

"It seems as if Eileen had a second child, a girl, but gave her to friends of hers. This girl was named Aura Prince."

Aura smiled, blinking slowly, already knowing this story. Severus looked shocked, suprised, and angry.

"I'm sorry for bluntness, Mr. Snape, but the girl beside you is your sister." McGonogall finished, gauging there reaction.

Severus's jaw was tight, his eyes masked. "Thank you for the information. I should be getting to class." He stood up,, and walked out as quickly as he had come.

The professor pinched the bridge of her nose. "That could have gone better."

"Well, it is quite a lot of information." Aura mused, watching McGonagall nod her head once.

"I hope that something works itself out, Miss Prince." Professor McGonagall stood up, and Aura mirrored her.

"Now, we should be getting to the transfiguration classroom." The two made there way to the door, and then up a staircase and down a corridor, past a moving statue, and through a tapestry, finally ending up in a medium-sized classroom. Aura sat at a table in the front, the seat closest to the window, and was looking outside when everyone was arriving. The chair beside her screeched, and Aura glanced over to see Alice sitting beside her.

"Morning." Alice said, yawning. Aura giggled.

"Good morning."

"You get up early." Alice commented with a grin. "You should have seen Lily this morning, she was freaking out about 'Only having an hour to get everything done.' It was actually pretty funny." Both girl laughed, and looked around the classroom for the red-headed girl, and Aura waas vaugley suprised to see the fiery girl sitting beside her brother, her brother who was blatantly ignoring Aura.

"Who's that guy she's sitting by?" Alice asked, curious.

"Severus Snape." Aura answered, and Alice scrunched her nose.

"He's a Slytherin!" Aura poked her.

"Don't stereotype." She reprimanded, waving a finger. Alice snorted and rolled her eyes. Both girl's were cut short when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

Everyone raptly paid attention, save James Potter and Sirius Black who were passing notes in the back of the classrooom.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." The professor made her point by changing her desk into a horse. It was a pretty horse of course, and everyone was impressed.

She changed it back and gave everyone the task of changing a match into a needle. It surprised Aura how many people couldn't do this.

Aura tapped the match once with her wand, and it morphed instantly. Alice's eyes about popped out.

"How did you do that?" She asked in a demanding tone, but Aura couldn't answer for there instructor had just walked over and picked up the newly made needle.

"Impressive. 10 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall praised, giving the young girl a brief smile. Aura spent the majority helping (or attempting to) Alice change her match.

It was in the last five minutes, but the tiny girl did end up doing it. Alice amused Aura, she was very kind hearted. Her hair was chin-length and curly, and her rather large eyes were hazel, framed by dark eyelashes. She had the physice of a young boy, but that was expected. They were only eleven.

The rest of the day continued in the same way. Aura either sat by Alice or Lily in classes they didn't have assigned seats in, and the one class she did have assigned seats, they didn't have to sit in them for the first day of class, but would start tomorrow.

The young girl didn't know wether to be excited or nervouse; her potions partner for the year was none other then Severus himself. She watched him when Professor Slughorn read the list, and he paled slightly. He clenched his jaw, and unless you looked closely, it seemed as if he didn't care.

Aura knew he did. She just didn't know if he cared that he was being forced with someone her didn't want to talk to, or if he wanted to get to know her.

Wishing it was the latter, she couldn't help but think it was the first choice, no amtter how much it hurt to think.

The day went by fast, and before everyone knew it, the first day of class had ended. Dinner had been as wonderful as the night before, and each student found themselves in there dormitories that night, sleepy and warm.

But of course the three first year girls couldn't resist talking about there day before tucking in.

"Which class is your favorite?" Lily asked, her head dangling off the side of the bed, cheeks pink.

"I love Herbology. It's really easy!" Alice gushed, crossing and uncrossing her ankles as she lounched on her stomache, flipping through a Witch Weekly magazine.

"Mmm. Transfiguration is fun. Potions should be interesting, once we really begin." The final girl commented, leaning against the bedframe, sitting with her legs crossed, a copy of Hogwarts; a History on her lap.

"My favorite's charms, easily." The ginger added, flipping up and blinking repeatedly as the blood rushed down from her head.

"It's easy. Oh, Lily?" Aura asked after a slight hesitation. Lily rummaged through her bag before looking up, a hairbrush in her hand.

"Yes?"

"How do you know that boy, Severus Snape?" She asked, happy to get the question off her chest. Her readheaded companion raised an eyebrow.

"He was the one that told me I was a witch. He lives in the same neighborhood as me." Lily replied. "Why?"

Aura bit her lip, buying time. She didn't know whether it was her place to tell, because Severus could get even more mad at her, and she couldn't blame him.

He'd grown up as an only child his own life. No family besides his parents. Then suddenly, he's told he has a sister, and she immidiently acts like she was there his whole life, when she's not. She can't just waltz in and act like his best mate; she's no more important then any other person, blood or not.

It was harsh, but the girl had adapted to harsh thinking. 'Know thy enemy.' Though her brother wasn't her enemy, the quote reminded her to know what she was up against.

It was easier to know someone elses secrets, so you never have to share yours.

"Just curious. Most Gryffindors don't like Slytherins." Aura replied cooly, saved from further explanation by a yawn coming from Alice.

"Eh, I'm beat. Night girls."

"Goodnight."

"Good night."

Potions. Aura was confused, but did her damnest to not show it. She had 20 minutes to figure out her feelings. What would she do? What would she say?

10 minutes. What was her plan? Approach him or take it slow?

5 minutes. She needed to write down the Transfiguration homework before further plotting.

2 minutes. She needed to stand up and go to her next class.

And before she knew it, she was sitting at the table in Potions, out of time and no idea in her mind. Class was about to start, and Slughorn was chatting to someone in the front of the classroom who's father was someone important; a Quidditch player she thought.

Aura had just layed her ingredients out and began to sort them out of habit, when the chair beside her was pulled back and she stiffened, sneaking a glance.

It was him. It was silly to be afraid, and she knew it wasn't good for her. Fear is pointless and doesn't change anything. So Aura plastered a calm mask over her feautures and offered the Slytherin a breif smile.

"Morning." Amber eye's met coal, and there was no answer, just a swift nod. No further inquiry. Nothing.

"Good Morning." A voice boomed from the front of the classroom. Aura glanced towards the sound and trained her attention on the potions master.

"Today will be a simple potion. You and your partner will be brewing a Cure for Boils. Directions are on page 234 in your textbook, along with the list of ingredients. I will be around in half of an hour to see how your progressing. Begin."

Flipping the textbook open, the Prince drew her finger down the page and over the name of each ingredient, before pulling them out and putting them into seperate piles. She couldn't avoid it anymore and turned towards her partner.

"We can each prepare half of the ingredients, if that's alright with you." Aura spoke, her voice much quieter then before. No one knew it, but she did that when she was upset or confused. Focusing less of the volume of her voice, and more on her thoughts.

There was another nod and they began. Aura nimbly sliced through the Eye of Newt, and her eyes narrowed slightly at the next direction; to mince the shrivelfig and collect the juice. It was common knowledge that juice was better gotten when you press the apply pressure, not cut through it.

After a quick note and some crossing out of lines on the textbook page, Aura went back to the ingredients;cutting, mincing, squeezing, twisting, and doing seemingy everything she could to prepare the ingredients. Without discussing anything, the two seemed to come to an unspoken agreement, taking turns with adding the ingredients and stirring. They were done within fifteen minutes, and had each taken up there own tasks.

Severus flipped through the textbook, muttering under his breathe every now and then. Aura had taken a journal with an ice blue cover out of her bag and began writing, a look of utter concentration on her face. They remained this way until the half hour had passed, and Slughorn came around.

Sometimes he said nothing when he say a potion or he would comment, or he would grimace at the foul smell, but when he got to the cauldron of Severus and Aura, he grinned.

"Well, look what we have here! Finished already?" Slughorn clapped a hand on Severus;s shoulder and the young boy hid a grimace. Aura smiled and nodded softly.

"Very good, very good." He moved on after that, and Aura opened her notebook again. Severus's eyes wandered from the book he was reading for a moment, and caught a few words on the page.

_I am a half blood._

_A half blood Prince._

_A half blood princess_

_The Half Blood Princess._

Further down the page was more writing, but a poem this time.

_I took four steps forward_

_And five steps back_

_Scared beyond comparison_

_But still I hide_

_The fear inside_

_And come back once-_

His view was cut off when Aura noticed his blatant staring and more or less slammed her journal closed, her lips pursed in disproval.

Severus flushed a bit, embarassed at being caught, and turned away. He heard a slight, "Hmph!" from beside him and smirked a little bit.

She amused him. But he still couldn't grip the fact that he had a sister.

A relative. Sitting beside him. It just... couldn't be possible. And what did she expect? For him to smile and act like they'd been best mates forever? Not likely.

He was annoyed, confused, disgruntled, and embarassed. So, to put it lightly, not in a good mood.

Severus didn't notice the thrilled smile on Aura's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, family bonding! Er... kind of. Its a difficult relationship. NO STEALING MEH POETRY. ITS MINE. I love Aura and Sev. They amuse me, because neither one of them wants to be gooey. Ah, and for Remus lovers, next chapter's all about him :3<strong>


End file.
